


Unoriginal Danganronpa headcanons

by Beepboopbop_404



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chihiro - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Kokichi - Freeform, MIU - Freeform, Makoto - Freeform, Nanami - Freeform, Ouma - Freeform, Saihara, Shuichi, aoi - Freeform, asahina - Freeform, chiaki - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, fuuuuuuuck, hajime - Freeform, head canons, headcanons, i hate tags on wattpad, ibuki - Freeform, kazuichi - Freeform, kokichi is a bastard, naegi - Freeform, other characters i guess idk im to lazy to tag, sdr2 - Freeform, self projecting bitch, thh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepboopbop_404/pseuds/Beepboopbop_404
Summary: yeeeeaaaahh pretty self-explanatory. this is also on my Wattpad @ clown808yeehaw let's go gamers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> badabing badaboom lets go gays

-Komaru likes Vocaloid. idk why but i get the vibe that her favorite song is either weekender girl or freely tomorrow 

-kokichi sleeps with a night light. 

-Ibuki listens to marina and the diamonds. obv blasts bubblegum bitch on repeat 

-Aoi talks in her sleep. just in the dead of night, you hear "mmmmhungy" 

-So does kokichi. nerd fucking "neeheehee" In his sleep 

-rantaro has those tik tok led lights. those babys stay on red 

-so does Shuichi. his are on either blue or purple

-Aoi and sakura go on runs every morning. sometimes they have other people join them 

-Kaz either vapes or says he vapes to try to look cool

-kokichi likes sleepovers. well,, he likes terrorizing sleepovers. he keeps everyone up and steels all the food


	2. Chapter 2

-Toko is claustrophobic

-Makoto gets flustered easily. mans is r e d 

-Shuichi is /very/ ticklish

-Tenko does jkfdnjjsfid when texting

-Shuichi wasn't into classical music till he met Kaede

-Kaede likes musicals

-Miu listens to 100 gecs

-Chiaki has a world record in project diva

-Rantaro is great to vent to

-Nagito and kokichi are either great friends or hate eachother. No in between


	3. Chapter 3

-Kaz owns a lot of lighters just to show off but doesn't know how to light Them (kjnerikng idk why this cracks me up. Came out of a joke my friend made when I was showing her dangan characters)

-celeste likes burning incense. hee. hehe. 

-kokichi once stole alcohol to look cool but didn't drink it cuz he couldn't figure out how to open the bottle (again, came out of a joke my friend made)

-complements embarrass Shuichi to the m a x. He looks like a tomato

-Kaz pretends to like sour stuff. mans just does a lot of stuff to look cool.

-Ryoma likes sour stuff. he'll eat that shit by the handful. 

-Maki and Toko do N O T get along well, I just get that vibe. 

-Naegi is the type of person to look at everyone to see if they're laughing at the joke before he starts laughing

-Uh, ghost rule? that is a very strange way to say kokichi Ouma- (not a headcanon but take the funny haha)

-Kaz gives me the vibe that he smells b a d. just p u r e grease


	4. Chapter 4

-Chiaki unironically says pog. She even got Chihiro to start saying it.

-Chiaki likes the new animal crossing but likes the GameCube version better

-Aoi and Akane get along great because of their positive attitudes and their athletic ability 

-Leon's the type of guy to use cheesy pick-up lines.

-Tenkos favorite Disney princess is Mulan

-Chihiro likes squishies. Like the little stress reliever things. He keeps one on his desk at all times

-Kyoko is a cat person

-Kaito is afraid of snakes but won't admit it. kokichi makes fun of him.

-Makoto is v e r y clumsy. He's the type of person to fall up the stairs.

-Ibuki likes motorcycles. vroom vroom


	5. Chapter 5

-mikan likes listening to lo-fi hip-hop playlists, it calms her down

-Chiaki LOVES the rhythm heaven series. 

-Shuichi is very awkward when meeting new people. He is the CEO of "I- um- uh- well- uh- um"

-Ibuki thinks those big victorian skirts are rad

-Kaz and Yasuhiro vibe together

-Himiko doesn't know how to ride a bike

-Celeste and Kyoko watch kakegurui

-Tsumugi's favorite Vocaloid is Len

-Gundam likes the GameCube animal crossing because of its vibes

-kokichi likes gummy candy


	6. Chapter 6

-Kokichi has been dragged into playing dnd multiple times. He refuses to play as anything but a chaotic rouge

-Ibuki is constantly using emoticons. She likes using the bears ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

-Chiaki is a streamer

-Nagito is constantly dehydrated. please get him water

-Hajime wants to get a lip piercing (like snake bites)

-kokichi won't admit it, but he likes sailor moon

-Rantaro has a tongue piercing

-Sonia and Gundam like the musical 'Natashia, Pierre, and the great comet of 1812'

-Makoto gives me the vibe that he read the diary of a wimpy kid series as a kid.

-Yasuhiro thinks Pepsi is better than coke


	7. Chapter 7

-Tsumugi collects Funko pops.

-Shuichi sleeps with a weighted blanket

-Kaito has glow in the dark stars on his ceiling

-Nagito listens to Gorillaz

-Gonta and sakura give the b e s t hugs. 11/10

-Chihiro and Chiaki have dressed up as Mario and Luigi for Halloween

-Tsumugi knows the choreography to 'Luka Luka night fever'

-All of Kazuichis clothes have at least one stain

-Ibuki wants a pitbull

-Taka has never missed a day of school


	8. Chapter 8

its ships babyyyyyyy

-rantaro likes to braid Kiyos hair

-Miu and Kaede go on coffee dates

\- Naegi and Kyoko like to read together

-Hajime likes to play with Nagito's hair

-Sakura and Aoi always have tea before they go to bed

-Togami is N O T a fan of pda but Makoto always tries to hold his hand or kiss him

-with Kaito and Shuichi it's cuddles 24/7

-Shuichi gets nervous about pda but Kaede loves to hold his hand

-Shuichi got Kaede a promise ring <3 (idk why this makes me soft jknkjdk)

-Hajime is VERY sarcastic normally but is s o f t around chiaki


	9. Chapter 9

multishiper go brrrrr

-Shuichi likes to braid Kaede's hair

-Nagito confessed first, but because Hajime is dense it took him a solid week to finally understand.

-Miu and Kaede cuddle 24/7

-Kaito and shu go on night walks !!

-Chiaki plays Mario odyssey in 2-player mode with Hajime. Hajime plays as mario and Chiaki plays as cappy

-Kokichi makes Shuichi play Minecraft with him

-Rantaro can listen to kiyo talk about anthropology for h o u r s

-Hajime gets flustered when Chiaki calls him pet names

-Nagito L O V E S to hold Hajime's hand in public (or just in general)

-Kaede and Miu love to go on road trips


	10. Chapter 10

chiaki x haijme oneshot idea

So, imagine, they are like 3 or 4 weeks into their relationship. Hajime didn't know how Chiaki felt about pet names so he tried to casually slip one into the conversation to see how she would react, like "I'm going to the store, need anything, bunny?" and he immediately got r e d, like bob the tomato red. Chiaki just paused her game, looked at him, giggled, and said "Can you get me some pocky, pumpkin?" Hajime was so flustered that he left quickly and forgot his phone. After that, they started calling eachother those pet names (after Chiaki reassured him that she liked the nickname)


	11. Chapter 11

-kokichi puts the milk before the cereal. he's a heathen

-Mahuru was a girl scout

-Kazuichi can't dance to save his life, he will step on your toes, be super awkward, and somehow end up breaking your nose

-Shuichi is an anxious driver, he can't have any noise in the car

-Kokichi, on the other hand, is a b a d driver. You do not wanna be in the car if he's driving. He thinks speeding's fun. It's not a good time.


	12. Chapter 12

-kokichi has a Twitter specifically to piss people off

-Gonta is generally well-liked around the school

-Kaito is really really bad at cooking/baking/making food in general. Like, starting a fire while making cereal bad.

-Ibuki is the queen of bad puns

-kokichi tells Kaito the earth is flat just to piss him off. He just likes pissing people off in general


	13. Chapter 13

-Ibuki listens to Penelope Scott. She really likes 'lotta true crime'

-Sonia likes the game 'Your turn to die'

-Shuichi vibes with this cover of error: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6JBYspI52E&list=PLiOK5KOac-Wvm4q9FX3dcV5BrdeRgyJ3_&index=15 (it's really good. go check it out)

-If someones having a bad day Gonta will tell them what butterfly they remind him of :)

-Kaito vibes with the song 'Line without a hook'


	14. Chapter 14

-Aoi can and WILL bark at creepy people on the street

-so will Tenko. no hesitation. 

-Hajime likes reading comic books

-Kaz probably has crocs

-Kaito is the type of person to have people saved in his phone as nicknames, not their real names. Example: kokichi is just saved as 'bastard'.


	15. Chapter 15

i wanted to share my autistic dangan headcanons!! as an autistic person, headcanons like these are really comforting and they just make my heart go bbrrrrrr. so yeah, ~enjoy~

(the majority of the special interests are their ultimate talents)

-Chihiro

Special interests: Programing, computers

Stims: Flapping, rocking, snapping, vocal stims

-Ishimaru

Special interest: Rules, politics

Stims: Hitting palms of his hands on eachother, pacing back and forth, clapping

-Chiaki

Special interest: Video games

Stims: rocking, bawling up hands, popping mouth, chewing

-Nagito

Special interests: hope, philosophy

Stims: bawling up hands, vocal stims, stomping, clapping

-Sonia

Special interests: True crime, the occult

Stims: Pacing back and forth, chewing, bouncing

-Shuichi

Special interest: true crime 

Stims: rocking, snapping, repeating phrases, pacing

-Himiko

Special interest: ~magic~

Stims: Repeating phrases/vocal stims, visual stims, chewing

-kiyo

Special interest: anthropology

Stims: snapping, rocking, pacing, running his fingers through his hair

-Kaede

Special interest: music

Stims: bouncing, rocking, clicking piano keys, pacing

so uhhh yeah. tell me what you think : )


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy my trans/nb headcanons! (these are my own opinions so don't come for me). I don't really have any explanation for these, it's just the vibes they give me. 

Celestia Ludenberg: MtF, she/her

Mukuro Ikusaba: questioning, she/they

Hajime Hinata: FtM, he/him

Ultimate Imposter: nb, they/them 

Ibuki Mioda: gender fluid, they/she

GUNDHAM TANAKA: not held by the limitations of mortal gender (agender), they/them, xe/xem

Rantaro Amami: gender fluid, he/they

Angie Yonaga: demigirl, she/they

Korekiyo Shinguji: agender, they/them

Shuichi Saihara: FtM, he/him

Himiko Yumeno: demigirl, they/she 

sooo uuuhhh yeah. what should I do next? I want suggestions.


End file.
